Waiting
by SilverTongueabc
Summary: Small fics about Ginny after the seventh book, about random stuff. Quite sweet. Oh shut up me, just read it, you will like it!  I think! R&R
1. Waiting

**Hellooooo. :) This is a cute fic I wrote about Ginny and Harry. Hope you enjoy it!**

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Listening to the pages of Hermione's book turning, softly, quietly.

Listening to Mum humming in the kitchen, getting the last things ready for the Christmas Eve dinner.

Waiting, still waiting.

Watching the snow fall outside, every flake different. Amazing.

Listening to Ron playing on the floor with Teddy, George and Angelina talking and laughing on the sofa. Even after two years, we're happy when he laughs.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

I look at my watch again. It's only been two minutes. _Two minutes! _I shift on the step, trying to get comfortable. It's hard.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

I hear a door open, and I jump up, turning fast to look. Percy. Just Percy, coming out of the loo. I sit back down, hopping he hadn't seen me.

"Gin, you alright?" He says, looking at me with concern.

"Um, yeah, fine." I say, trying to smile, wishing he would go. He goes. I sigh, and lean on the back on the wall.

Waiting. Still waiting.

I can see the clock ticking, ticking, ticking, in front of me, and the front door. And the windows, and lighted door to the living room. But I still haven't heard the sound I want to hear, the sound of the study door opening and him coming out and telling me it alright.

Three minuets.

Waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

Then I hear it. The door opening. I jump, trying not to get my hopes up again.

I get up, walking slowly down the last two steps. The door closes. I turn and see him, standing there, the door closed behind him. I know by his face what the answer is. I run and fling my arms round his neck, pulling him close.

"What did he say?" I whisper, even though I know the answer already.

Harry pushes me back and holds me at arms length. "He said yes." Then he grins, the biggest grin I have ever seen him grin. Then he pulls me close and hugs me again, and I feel happy, so happy.

Harry steps back, tucking my hair away from my face. "You can go in and see him." He walks past me and into the living room.

I walk slowly in to the study. I look down at my Dad, my lovely amazing Dad, sitting on the floor, surrounded by bits of the hoover that Harry and him had been putting together.

"Dad..." I begin, trying to find something to say, anything. He just nods.

"I know darling, I know." He stands up, and I hug him, burying my face in his too-big woollen jumper.

"Thank you." I whisper, trying hard not to die of happiness.

**Now, tell me what you think! Please! **


	2. Friendship

**Hi everyone! :) Sorry this is late, the laptop didn't want me to upload it, but my sister got it working again! So this is the night after the last one, and Ginny and Herminie are chatting. :) This chapter has my fave HP character in it... Luna Lovegood! **

**Thanks to LunaBeth203 for all the bugging, it made me feel wanted! :) Enjoy!**

I am lying in bed, listening to the soft chatter of crickets outside the window, and hoping that I won't stay up all night talking to Hermione, even though half of me wants to.

Footsteps outside in the corridor.

"'Night Ginny." Ron.

"'Night." I reply, still looking through crack in the cretins.

He shuffles on down the landing, to the steps leading up to the next floor, the room he shares with Harry.

There's a nock on the door, and Herminie comes in, caring her wash bag. She moves round for a bit, pushing her stuff around and then she slides in to the air mattress beside my bed, and is still for a moment.

Then she turns to me, grinning.

"So." That one word could mean so many things.

"What?" I say, trying hard not to smile.

"You know very well what! You engaged to _Harry Potter_! Isn't that something?"

"Yes, I suppose that is really, when you put it like that." Then she laughs and chucks her pillow at me, and I do the same for her, and for a full five minutes we are engaged in one of those amazing fights that you only get when you're in bed and are feeling silly. Then we both cram down a bit, getting our breath and pillows back.

"I think it would be nice if you had it in summer, or late spring maybe."

"The wedding? Yeah, in the garden with the big tent, like Bill and Fleur had."

We are silent for a moment, both thinking.

"Herminie?" I ask, pushing myself up onto my elbow and looking down at her.

"Yes?" She reply's looking back at me.

"Would you mind being my bridesmaid?"

"Ginny, I would love to be your bridesmaid."

"OK, thanks."

"You are very welcome. Just me?"

I roll back on the pillow and look up at the ceiling. _Luna. _I think, tracing a pattern with my finger on the duvet.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood."

Herminie smiles and nods, lying back down.

_Friends, _I think much later in the night, or it may have been early morning when at last we are tired enough to at long last try and get some sleep, _are amazing. Just plain __amazing._

**Tell me what you think! :) And go read my other Luna fic, and my LOTR one! Thanks guys, you rock! :)**


	3. Memories

**Next one, this is after the Christmas Hols, and they have all left, Ginny is on her own in the house. Now READ!**

Alone.

All is quiet, all is still.

Alone.

In this big old house, the one I have lived in all my life. All my life. I sometimes wonder what it would be like to move, like other people do, but then I remember, we aren't like other people really, we're the Weasleys.

Weasleys.

I know that soon, I won't be a Weasley. I will be a Potter.

Potter.

It's strange to think that, getting married to Harry Potter, the one that killed You-Know-Who, the one that I have had a crush ever since I knew who he was really, when we first met him, nine years ago on platform 9 and three quarters.

I still remember that day. I was ten, I was too young.

Too young.

To young to go to that amazing place that all my amazing brothers had been to before me, too young. Then Ron went, and I was the only one left, just small, too young me.

And Harry was there, but we didn't know it was Harry at the time, he was just a boy with green eyes and floppy dark brown hair, nearly black.

It's funny to think about what would have happened if Ron hadn't become friends with Harry that day. I would be dead, Ron would be dead, Dad would be dead, most of us would be dead, or very different people. Would Fred still be dead?

He saved my life in my first year at Hogwarts, which would have been very romantic, had it not be the most horrid thing that's ever really happen to me, and I have seen some horrid things, believe me.

In me second year, we didn't talk much, it was just him, Ron and Hermione, best friends. I still had a crush on him then.

Then Cho Chang came along, and smashed any hopes I had. That was my third year. I still remember dancing with Neville Longbottem, and wishing he was someone else. Poor Neville, it wasn't his fault.

Cho was still around in my forth year, and they went on dates together, but I had learnt by then to forget it, and go out with someone else. That year was amazing because of the DA. I smile every time I think of it. It was my name they picked, and it was the best one, even if I say so myself.

Then came my fifth year. The year I didn't know what to feel about Harry, or Dean.

The year Harry kissed me. The year we started going out. The year it all went wrong, the year the greatest Wizard on earth was killed.

My sixth year I try not to think about. The pain, the punishment, the worry for my family, my friends, and for Harry. The year I lost so many people I love, and the year I knew what anger felt like.

My seventh was not to eventful, just, well, normal really, A normal year at Hogwarts. Something to remember.

Memories often come back to me when I alone.

Christmas is over, everyone has gone home. To live in their other houses. Mum is shopping, Dad is at work. I don't know where Ron and Harry are; I think they went to help George with the shop. He gets lonely running it on his own.

But I will be here when they all get back, and hopefully the cake I am making won't be too burnt.

**Tell me what you think!**


	4. Brothers

**Yo people! :) SO sorry this one took so long, the laptop kinda went strange... anways, this is from Ginnys POV, as always. Enjoy. :)**

Brothers.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Then me.

When I was little I used to say their names to myself over and over.

Brothers. Then me.

My friends said it must be horrid having six older brothers, but I told then they were wrong. They were.

I loved them, each and every one of them. I still do.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. Then me.

Fred isn't on that list anymore. He died, in Percy's arms, still smiling. That's how we will remember him, forever, smiling.

Brothers.

All older then me, teaching me, smiling at me, winding me up, laughing at me, laughing with me.

I remember long summers playing with them in garden, cooking with them, reading with them, riding my first broom with them.

Brothers.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron.

I remember watching them all go off to Hogwarts, leaving me, one by one, then it was my turn. I had to wait a long time to get a turn with lots of things.

I miss them, all of them. When they go away, when I'm alone. I used to be scared to tell them that, they would laugh. But not now. I know that all the time we spend together is precious, we all realised this after Fred died.

Fred.

The missing brother. Gone forever.

When we got back to the Burrow we had a funeral for him. I cried all my tears away, but George didn't cry. He never did. He sat there, staring at the coffin. He didn't move till Dad touched his shoulder and they walked in. He didn't talk for ages. His voice had died with Fred. But it came back. And that's what matters.

Brothers.

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Then me.

They may drive me mad at times, but I can't think of anyone else I could love more than them.

Brothers.

**Please tell me what you think, and read my other fics. :) Thanks!**


End file.
